


Difficulties and Differences.

by TheXIIISAssassin (ChaoticEmpressWolf)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEmpressWolf/pseuds/TheXIIISAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio was used to wearing many different faces. He was also used to working his way out of the most difficult situations with ease.<br/>But working as a server in a Chinese restaurant, in the freezing cold winter of South Dakota, while being romantically pursed by<br/>two people? As if things couldn't be worse Ezio finds he has feelings for both of them. One is a cook, the other another server.<br/>Both of them are very precious to the young man. But will he have to choose? Or will his hopes become reality? Even the famous<br/>Auditore may not be able to work this one out. </p>
<p>There are hints of different relational paths here...Such as my OC and the other"mystery character" possibly ending up together...blah blah blah...But for my own reasons the mystery character is a man...and very loosely based on another famous guy. If I decide to use said famous guy instead of my mystery guy..I will fix the story to reflect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ezio wound his way around the people nearest him, his body moving gracefully and lightly. The smile he wore caught more than   
a few glances as he wove his way through the small crowd. He kept his eyes forward however and remained focused. Only once   
did he almost slip. Only once did his eyes flicker away from his target, only once did his smile change. When she came into   
view. He looked back just in time to move gracefully around a small child who was running with very little care as to the   
direction of his steps.

"Ezio! Hurry up! Those drinks won't serve themselves!" Ezio winced and looked up, smiling sheepishly. He nodded to his boss and moved   
to put the drinks down, placing each one next to the correct place. The young man turned and went back to the drink station.  
Placing the serving tray back where it belonged, he grabbed the next items, a dish cloth and a dish cart. Moving back to a   
recently vacated table he smiled. 'Some people...' he thought. The mess left behind would have at one point upset him.   
The wasted food, the wet marks from drinks mixed in with the creamy swirls from melted ice cream. 

On a cold day like today there were people eating ice cream. He chuckled a bit. It was South Dakota...and winter. Though Ezio himself was   
seemingly impervious to the weather, he knew better than to think that of most people. Nonetheless he returned to the drink   
station as soon as he was able. When he saw her again he smiled. Not the smile he used to make girls fall for him, or the one he   
used to get better tips from the customers. A genuine smile crept over his lips. One the young woman smiled at as well. "Something   
you need Ezio? Or is there something on my face?" The humor wasn't lost on him, and he found himself laughing a bit. She laughed as   
well. "Well there is something" she looked at him, a hand already reaching up to wipe at her mouth. He stopped her, his eyes twinkling   
with a mischevious light. "Don't worry though. It's just your beautiful smile." She wasn't expecting that and she stopped laughing to   
look at him. 

"Best not piss the Lady Butler off. She'll leave you sitting on the ground wondering where you left your balls this morning."   
The head chef, a man of Cajun origins walked out, a broad grin on his own face. "Lady Butler?" she cocked her head to the side   
and smiled "I like it." Taking a tray of food from the chef, and freeing the other from Ezio's grasp, she walked back out.   
Both men watched her leave. "Man some days...I swear...I would tear her up!" Ezio turned on the chef, a look that withered   
most men, etched into his face. However the chef only smiled. "What? You mean you wouldn't have at her if given the chance?"   
Shaking his head Ezio sighed. "Not that I wouldn't mind dating her....but the way you say it..she sounds like a slab of meat."   
"Well, ok...that was a bit wrong. I would love to spend some time with her though..get to know her before anything happened...  
but I swear she's a lesbian or something...or worse, a cold fish." With that the chef walked away. For some reason, Ezio noticed he didn't   
look so bad from the back. No wonder the waitresses were always staring. He was tall, about six inches taller than Ezio.   
Lean, yet firm muscles rippled beneath his uniform when he helped to unload the food supplies from the delivery trucks.   
He turned, catching the younger man staring at him, the chef smiled. Moving back to Ezio he winked. "Or maybe," he winked   
leaning close and puting his mouth next to the Italian's ear, "Just maybe...you would prefer me to the Lady." Ezio blushed   
before he could stop himself. The Cajun chuckled "Well Well mon cher. You are kind of cute....maybe.." The Cajun walked away,   
a slight swagger in his step. Ezio honestly didn't get the man. One second he was flirting with the ladies...the next he was   
asking for a fight. Catching up to the cook, Ezio growled "What did you just say?" The Cajun turned his head, "I said, since you're   
so..hard o' hearing...that maybe it's not the Lady Butler you like...maybe you like me. Or at least...a man." Smiling the chef   
gently, subtlety moved to stand against Ezio. His body radiated warmth, and a very masculine, musky scent as well. His hand   
brushed over Ezio's groin and the young Italian hissed. Swatting the chef's hand away he glared daggers at the man.   
''Touch me again and the only love you will feel is my knife in your side and my tazer to your dick."

"Ezio, Remy! Back to work." The young woman barked at them, not even a foot away. As both men jumped and moved towards their   
respective stations, the look on her face told Ezio more than he had feared. She had seen him being touched. He fervently   
hoped she had not spotted his body's traitorous reaction. "YES MA'AM!!" Both men practically barked. The Cajun could only   
laugh as the young Italian's face and body were still showing a reaction to his touch. 'So sensitive...hmmm...I wonder....'   
He forced himself to re-focus on the next order. Soon though his thoughts turned from the skillet in front of him to thoughts   
of the young man in his room, laid out on the bed....He shook his head and just knew he wouldn't sleep that night. Maybe a quick walk...  
or a jog...something to take his mind off of the very sexy thoughts running a marathon in his head. The primary of these being   
a kinky way to play with the young server and make him scream for more, writhe, whimper and to have his name slip from those wonderful   
full lips just as he would beg for release...all with a piece of silk Yes..there was no way in hell the Cajun would sleep tonight..

Sub Notes:

So I hope you liked this first chapter...sorry it's so short....but meh...life calls...sometimes I hate having to have a day job......stoopy restaurants...  
and yes I'm basing (loosely) the place in my story on where I used to work. And that is where the grain of truth ends....sorry nothing else in this  
story is real...nor do I own Ezio Auditore...or anything else that's copyrighted.


	2. Dimmi la verità!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after the events of the morning and lunch rushes, Ezio is now a very confused and obviously upset young man. What is the chef thinking? And why was he acting so weirdly? Does the Lady Butler know more than she's telling? Or is she simply messing with his head as well?

Ezio shook his head, the thoughts running through it would have given anyone cause to question their sanity. He worked as quickly as  
he could, avoiding the chef for the rest of the night. As the lights flickered off in the resturaunt, he walked outside for some fresh  
air. The young woman was sitting there. Her name was Raina. She had short black hair and beautiful eyes. Her eyes were red, yet she  
herself swore she was not albino, and so it would seem. Her skin had a healthy palor to it, and she didn't need any hair dye from  
what everyone could tell. So the next logical thing, most of the others thought was that she was a Vampress. But yet she could be seen  
in the daylight, and in pictures. Though she did avoid mirrors like crazy. She seemed ok with garlic, though too much seemed to make her  
cringe. When questioned on this she simply said that it stinks when there's too much. The unfortunate sod who asked if a stake through  
the heart would kill her, found out how deadly looks could really be. When he had asked, she turned, a glare of death in her eyes as  
she simply purred ''I don't think you can get close enough to try that. Besides...wouldn't a stake through the heart kill anyone?''  
As the man was left wondering what had happened, she walked off, a dark smile of satisfaction on her lips. 

Ezio had stared a bit too long, as she looked up and smiled. Wordlessly she patted the curb beside her and motioned him over.  
Ezio joined her in silence and looked at his hands. Just last night those same hands had been pleasing him while his mind tortured  
him with intimate thoughts of the woman beside him...and the chef who had just walked past. Though he had been nothing more  
than an observer in the whole act. But it had brought him to a full arousal, and the Italian had cried their names at the end. His voice had  
been husky when he came to work this morning, and the Lady had not failed to notice. Her seemingly knowing smile had done nothing  
to alleviate his worries. Her voice broke his solemn reverie. ''Ezio? You ok?'' he shook his head in a clearing motion and looked over. ''I'll be  
fine. Just had a rough night, that's all.'' He stood intending to stretch when he heard a gasp. ''Ezio. Sit.'' The words were cut short and said  
so quickly, that he threw himself to the ground. Making a face as he rubbed his now sore backside, he looked at her. ''What's wrong?''  
''There really is a reason the women stare at you. I thought it was just exaggeration." The smile on her face made him look down. ''Merda!  
I'm so sorry!'' He tried to fix the problem, but any attention he gave it now seemed to make it worse. 

The sight of the young server struggling to hide his problem would have been hilarious at one point, and it still brought a smile to Remy's face.  
But it also had a note of sadness to it.

The chef slipped onto his bike, strapping his helmet on and smiled as the beauty roared to life. He cruised down the road home, his mind's eye caught on the image of the two servers. Both were younger than him, and both were full of life. Ezio was a bright happy youth with a love of all beautiful things and people. Including it seemed the Lady Butler....

She...she was something else entirely. She had the same youthful spark as Ezio. But she also had a mature woman's sultry attraction. Her smoky gaze and full lips had brought Remy many a wonderful night as he lay in his bed. Some nights he was even conscious. Pulling into his driveway a few minutes later, he parked the bike just behind his house, where a chain and a rather big dog kept thieves from touching anything he left there. Once inside he managed to keep from giving in to his imagination. He sat down to a warm bowl of stew and some sweet tea. Despite everything he knew he would need a miracle to get sleep. At least if he didn't want to stroke the tortuous images out of his head. But then again..that might be fun. Finishing up his supper, he moved for the stairs. Before long he was showered and dressed for bed. Even if his mind was still screaming at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I am terribly sorry for the darn slow progress here..but this story is fighting me tooth and claw about coming out. I guess it just wants to run circles in my head an torture me some more. There will be more to this chapter...but it's like 2 am...and I'm exhausted....be back later...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of firsts for me...my first crossover, first AC fanfic...first time having a potential love story...and a few others...Just please know that I'm new to writing like this...so some parts will suck...others....meh...not so much....
> 
> You know what to do. (R.C.S)
> 
> PS (if you don't know what R.C.S is....Read Comment Subscribe.)


End file.
